


In Its Own Time

by sunsetseas77



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, soft smut, supportive girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetseas77/pseuds/sunsetseas77
Summary: Facets of a relationship move with their own tempo.‘Their physical relationship is also progressing on its own timeline. Lena has input on a preferred speed but she is letting Kara, who is less familiar with this and has greater concerns about the super-strength aspect, set the pace.  Over the past week or two, both have noticed something more charged between them.’





	In Its Own Time

Kara & Lena’s friendship had spanned almost two years when finally, three months ago, they acted on a belief they unknowingly shared, that they should be together. The transition from when they were just friends who knew the depths of each other’s lives was seamless; they still talk about everything in the somewhat fleeting time they have to spend together, finding commonalities and debate points in subjects from legacy and solving global problems to game avatars and cuisine (or as Kara would say, food – cuisine is a much dodgier concept, especially on the portion side). Some conversations may run deeper now, both pushing themselves and each other to be more thoughtful and vulnerable, not so much with intent, but just from who they are individually and together. And they take their time, letting those depths be found and explored naturally, doing their best to learn in the process.

The emotions have found new ground in their own time as well, more intensive navigation needed at the start, with ongoing work expected, leading into ‘I love you’ spoken with some regularity over the last few weeks. 

On the physical side, the cuddling and hand-holding and touches, which have transformed from the friendship stage, are very important and much anticipated. And they both thoroughly enjoy the newer make-out sessions and sporadic opportunities to wake up half-dressed on the other’s couch or in the other’s bed, especially because the latter often involves helping each other get to that state of undress. This part is also progressing on its own timeline. Lena has input on a preferred speed but she is letting Kara, who is less familiar with this and has greater concerns about the super-strength aspect, set the pace. 

Over the past week or two, both have noticed something more physically charged between them, hinting at a possible change of status in the making. The few times they’ve been able to see each other, initial touches have an extra spark, their flirting is just a little thicker with desire, the time it takes for them to separate, whether from hugs or from coffee breaks, expands. Lena thinks those three words may be getting to her, this relationship seeping into every part of her being, and hopes the vibes she may be giving off aren’t making Kara uncomfortable (they’re not). Kara hopes she’s relaxing on this front, finally letting the thinking and research, which she’s done a lot of, take an appropriate place in the background and allowing herself to trust in the moment and in what she wants and knows. Underlying excitement builds in both of them at the prospects.

Their target for spending any extended time together for the week starts with dinner plans on Friday, with the possibility of a lazy Saturday morning before the world catches up again. The day plays out so they both end up working at their respective offices for twelve hours, and Lena likely would have stayed longer, immersed in engineering schematics, except Kara arrives to escort her out. 

They compromise on the burger place nearby with a menu that mixes in salads and pasta. Both are on the tired and famished side and, though not talking about it, now that they have left work behind each wants to re-energize and get home just in case the evening might take a new direction. They make quick work of their meal, and Lena’s driver leaves them at the entrance to her penthouse elevator where they have to depart the cozy cocoon of togetherness they nestled into the entire way home.

Walking into her apartment, Lena drops her bag, taking off and placing her coat and shoes, Kara mimicking the actions. While Kara is hanging her jacket, Lena walks towards the kitchen, asking over her shoulder, “Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m fine.” Kara’s jaw clenches once, quickly and unnoticed, disseminating a latent tension that’s started to build under her skin. “It’s been a long week. I think I’ll just head to bed. Care to join me?”

Lena stops and turns completely. The two make eye contact and, after the week they’ve been experiencing, the question’s meaning is clear to both of them.

“Yes, I would.” Lena hopes the reply projects the confidence that she wants Kara to know she has in this. She holds out her hand and Kara feels two of the tiniest, most annoying butterflies on Earth in her stomach before she dismisses them and strides over to link fingers and follow her girlfriend.

They walk thus connected into the bedroom where Lena adjusts the lighting to low, enough to see the neutral and grey scheme with red popping out in rugs and throws while still making out the city through the wall of windows. They are a few steps in when Lena turns and stops Kara with fingers resting on the collar of her light blue button-up shirt, looking up through her lashes. “I really like this color on you.”

Kara smiles, enjoying the familiar banter they have on certain subjects, which Lena is using to ease them along, to assure her everything is not changing, this is just another step to take if they want to. 

“Why do you think I often raid my closet for this color when I know I’m going to see you?"

“You do it for me?” Lena’s fills her tone with naiveté.

“Of course,” Kara replies with a small smirk.

Lena moves forward slowly to kiss that expression away, eyes on Kara the entire time. When she sees her partner’s eyes close, she does the same and their lips meet. The kiss deepens quickly, tongues meeting and separating again and again, eliciting a whimper here and there. Kara’s hands are resting on Lena’s hips and, as the pace intensifies, they start to trail down and back. Lena’s hands leave the shirt front they were resting on to carefully encircle Kara’s wrists and bring them up beside them. She breaks away, and they both take a deep breath before gazing at each other again.

Lena’s fingers slip from Kara’s wrists just far enough that she only has cuff material caught on each side. She rubs it between both thumbs and index fingers and asks, “Could I help you take this off?”

“Yes,” Kara’s answer comes out in a gasp. “And other things too. Let me just…,” she nods her head towards the ensuite.

Lena drops the minimal grip she still has on the shirt. “Of course. I’ll see you back here in a few minutes.”

Kara nods and turns, then looks back over her shoulder with the dopiest grin on her face as she walks away, catching herself with her hand on the master bath’s doorframe right before she runs into it. 

A puff of amused air escapes Lena and it fills Kara with lightness. As Kara disappears through the door, Lena visits the well-stocked guest bathroom, freshening up and arriving back in the bedroom just as Kara also returns. 

Lena steps to her, stopping just in Kara’s personal space. She lifts off glasses, careful not to tangle them in braided hair, and instructs, “Stay right here” before walking over and setting them on the nightstand on Kara’s side of the bed (because that designation definitely happened very early on). Kara watches with lips slightly parted, feeling the need to take deep, calming breaths. There’s been physical attraction between the two of them for a while, at first unacknowledged during their friendship. But this moment is so much more even than what that attraction has grown into. The pull she’s feeling towards Lena right now is stronger than any from a previous relationship or even in this relationship. She tries to do as asked but still finds herself taking a couple of steps towards her. 

Lena turns and smiles at Kara’s proximity, walking back over to encircle Kara’s incredibly appealing neck with her arms. Kara doesn’t hesitate, but it plays out gentler, just lips passing over each other, occasionally finding cheeks and foreheads and jaws and eyelids. After a couple of minutes, Lena leans back and Kara lowers her head just enough to rest her forehead on the top of Lena’s head.

“Do you feel it too?”

Kara’s eyes are still closed as she nods twice, careful of the contact point.

“Do you want this?”

This time Kara straightens just enough so she can respond with a rapid bobbing of her head. 

“Then I’d like to go back to where we were earlier.” Lena’s hands are on the highest fastened button, her voice low. “Could I help you take this off?”

Kara responds by starting to undo her cuffs. She’s happy to have left the front to Lena as each release of a button ends with a light kiss on the collarbone until the shirt has been pushed off and is on the ground. Lena’s hands trail back up Kara’s arms as she starts a path of kisses along Kara’s collarbone to her shoulder and back again.

Kara’s head is tipped just back and her hands reach under Lena’s shirt to rub her sides, careful of any ticklish points. With Lena on her return trip from Kara’s shoulder, Kara hands trace to and down Lena’s stomach, then lift off skin when they reach the skirt to grasp the hem of the dark purple silk shirt. Stuttered breaths hit Kara’s chest before an adjustment makes space, and Kara is lifting it off, leaving Lena in a plum-colored bra. Kara turns, accelerates her motions to pick up her own shirt behind her, and tosses both carefully on a nearby chair. Turning back, she answers the lifted eyebrow on Lena’s face with teasing defensiveness, “What? I like to be tidy.” 

With a quiet laugh, Lena closes out any space between them, catching Kara’s lips with hers. The intensity picks up until Lena detaches to lick and suck at Kara’s neck, pulling audible exhales and short exclamations from her partner. Both pairs of hands are roaming over newly exposed skin. When Lena touches Kara lightly through her black lace bra, the sensations from her neck and breasts pause Kara’s hands. Then they’re moving with intent, unzipping a charcoal skirt and pushing it off with the help of Lena shimmying to get it to the floor. 

Lena tilts her head up from Kara’s neck to catch her in a deep kiss as Kara pulls Lena as close as possible. Even with this proximity, Lena manages to slide her hands between them to start working at the fastener on Kara’s navy pants. She accomplishes her task and slips her hands along Kara’s hips to push them down, but feels Kara hesitate, feels a slight tremble go through the hand on her back.

She leans away, a question in her eyes as she tries to get Kara to look at her. Her hands come off Kara’s hips and thighs, instead encircling Kara’s midriff.

Kara sets her gaze just above Lena’s head, eyes flitting around the room. Lena brackets her cheek and jaw with thumb and fingers. She rubs lightly until Kara lowers her head and looks at her.

“It’s just…,” Kara’s hand moves up to twist in her own hair, her brain trying to push out the words that she’d like to ignore but knows she shouldn’t. She’s blinking rapidly and looking away but keeps bringing herself back to Lena’s eyes. “It’s not…, I’m not completely inexperienced. OK, maybe not so experienced with women, or humans in general.” She sighs. “I’ve thought over this a lot, and I want this, and still, a lot of nerves here...”

Lena smiles, pitches her voice lower, and says with gentleness, “You don’t need to apologize. I’m not completely inexperienced either. And I know what you mean. We have that in common.”

That voice sends a shiver down Kara’s spine and the reminder of shared perspective alleviates her skittishness. They’ve been at this level of dress before, even more skin had been shown a few times when one was so exhausted and ready to sleep after stepping out of a shower that she had (possibly) forgotten the other’s presence and casually dropped a towel to dress. The point they’re at in discarding clothes this time feels more momentous, to both of them. But Kara recognizes it’s not completely unfamiliar and they can stop at any time, and Lena is reminding her they are truly in this together.

She grins, ducking her head to mumble a quick “Love you” against Lena’s forehead. Then she lowers her mouth to lips that have long since lost their usual shade of deep red. It’s simple in its mechanics and more complex in its message. Lena smiles into her as all hands join in the task of stripping off Kara’s pants. That accomplished, fingers intertwine as Lena leads Kara to the bed. 

Reaching it, she sits down, and Kara eagerly straddles her as her hands go around Lena’s shoulders and Lena’s arms secure her in her lap. Kara thought she might be shy about certain things, but she finds she’s not even worried about whether Lena can tell how interested she is as she pulls herself as close as she can to the body under her, and then starts to work on her lover’s neck.

She’s rewarded by soft moans, but Lena choses action even in the midst of Kara’s diligent, distracting efforts, and her hands settle on a clasp. “Keep going,” Kara whispers just under Lena’s ear, and Kara’s immediately free of her bra. Lena’s hands do several complete circuits of Kara’s torso, pausing to palm and cup both breasts. She exerts light pressure on Kara’s sternum to get her to shift back. Lena lands back on her elbows and crooks a finger at Kara, “Let’s get more comfortable.”

Kara puts her weight on the bed so Lena can scoot back to the headboard, grabbing a pillow to prop on the one already behind her. Kara crawls after her, Lena reaching for her waist so they can work Kara out of her last piece of clothing. Lena relaxes back against the pillows; the look that she and Kara share as she does so ignites need, want, and purpose under her skin.

“Come here,” she invites and demands at the same time. She hears what she can only describe as a growl from Kara, and then she’s experiencing the wettest, most visceral kiss she’s ever participated in. (A little part of Lena’s brain notes that she’ll need to further test the impacts of using an ‘executive’ voice in the bedroom, but when Kara isn’t banishing all thought from her mind.) Both groan as Lena’s hands play in Kara’s hair and Kara’s hands busy themselves with removing Lena’s bra and tossing it off the bed before brushing lightly over hips and thighs on the way to landing on either side of her body.

The attractive force between them increases when Lena’s hands drop to Kara’s sides and her mouth drops to attach first to a nipple and then a breast. Her lips and tongue work their way around the soft skin while her hand massages and palms the nipple on the other side. Kara is practically keening, eyes closed and hands now fists in the sheet under them. She feels a physical rush as Lena continues, switching between sides. Lena’s other hand tracks Kara’s ribs to her midpoint and starts to travel downward, but then stops. When Lena pauses all together, Kara opens her eyes. 

Lena is looking up at her and has covered Kara’s hand with the hand that had been just below Kara’s ribs, slowly stroking a thumb across one of the fists that her actions prompted. Her eyes have a pleased gleam as she considers her flushed companion. 

“How’re you doing?”

“Great. Exceptional.” Kara finds her voice to be surprisingly steady for how fast her heart is beating.

“Do you want to stay up there or should I flip us over?” Lena knows she can’t move Kara unless Kara wants to be moved but that doesn’t stop her from putting a little swagger into the question.

“Could I…?” Kara gestures vaguely, hoping it indicates she would like to stay where she is.

“Of course.” Lena’s expression takes on an edge of seriousness. “Any worries?”

Kara shakes her head and there is pure trust in her eyes as she answers, “No.”

The pleased gleam grows. “Good. I’m listening to everything you’re telling me, Kara. Everything, in every way.”

Lena lifts to place a kiss on a cheek but Kara turns so they meet in a small, sweet connection, followed by a nuzzle and nose bump. Lena’s hand that was stroking Kara’s fist is trailing down her stomach again until it reaches curly, blonde hair. It stops there until Kara whispers, “Ready.”

Lena draws Kara just forward and down, settling her mouth and a hand to work on Kara’s chest and abdomen. Kara follows the pull but remains with weight on her knees as Lena’s other hand lowers. 

Kara is so wet it’s easy to explore and experiment with pressure and pace. At first, whenever brushes come too close to penetration for Kara, she tenses, and Lena quickly responds, leaving those areas for others that generate more positive feedback. Kara shifts from hovering immediately over Lena to kiss her to rearing back to rock her hips against Lena’s hand, and back again. The core strength and stability on full display may be turning Lena on more than anything else so far tonight.

Kara’s realization that Lena is picking up on cues she’s not even conscious of sending is allowing her to relax to the level she was hoping they would reach. Lena is taking care of her. With Lena’s hand between her legs and her mouth and tongue working Kara over wherever she is within reach, Kara can barely think, but when Lena finds a particular rhythm she manages to choke out a few words, “Just like that. Right there.”

It’s a matter of a minute or two before Kara is arching up and gasping in her first language. She directs some of the powerful release down through her legs, and while the bedframe creaks in protest, it holds. 

Lena slows but continues until Kara’s hand catches hers so she can collapse beside her lover on the bed. She’s motionless at first, pressed against Lena’s side with Lena’s arms around her, but eventually she lifts her head. 

“That was incredible.”

Lena’s hold tightens around her. “For me too. I loved seeing and feeling you like that.”

They pass a few moments in silence, communicating with light brushes of skin on skin. Kara breaks it by moving a hand up to lie across Lena’s collarbone, resting her chin on it. The look they share buzzes with this new intimacy. The smile that has been on Kara’s face broadens, "Now it's your turn." 

“Only if you feel up to it”, the tone clearly communicates that there is zero pressure.

“Are you kidding? I feel amazing. How do you feel?”

Lena’s arm flexes upward under Kara’s shoulder, and Kara allows herself to be drug up. “Well, if you feel amazing, I feel like I want you back up here.”

Kara pushes off her hands, hovering over Lena. “I can do that for you.” She dips her head and meets Lena’s mouth.

After a flurry of interaction between lips and tongues, Kara takes her attention to Lena’s chest where she works over the softness there leaving trails of moisture as Lena makes breathy noises under her. Kara has a destination in mind and soon her tongue is chasing reflex ripples over abdominal muscles. A little self-doubt remains though, and she stops, waiting for Lena to relax out of a small arch Kara has produced to look at her. 

The uncertain expression has Lena reaching out for Kara. “What?”

Kara ducks down so Lena’s hand rests on her hair. “Do you like this?”

“Yes. It’s wonderful.”

Kara’s head comes back up and Lena’s hand strokes her cheek. “I want this to be good for you.”

Lena stops to cup Kara’s jaw, infusing her next words with sincerity. “I’m basically naked in bed w/ Kara Zor-El, the most incredible woman I know, the woman I’m in love with. That on its own is so good. I feel so loved, so cared for. You are what I want, however that goes.”

The words settle in the space between them and Kara runs with the confidence they instill in her, meeting Lena’s lips, then licking into her mouth before moving back down her body and laying her bare in a flash.

“Oh, oh god, Kara…” Words dissolve into just sounds as Lena’s hands twine in Kara’s braid while Kara’s arm circles a thigh and her mouth meets Lena’s clit.

Kara may not have the most perfected technique but she’s attentive with a creative streak. It doesn’t take much time before Lena climaxes with a hand grasping Kara’s, and then Kara is laying down carefully halfway on top of her. She soon is met with a completely blissed-out expression.

Kara’s laugh erupts from both the look on Lena’s face and the end of the nervousness. “That work for you?”

Lena meets Kara’s laugh with humor buoying her own voice, “Yes, that worked for me.” Her mouth and eyes soften, “I love you. And my god, you are a fast learner.”

“I love you too. And something to keep in mind,” Kara’s lips twitch at the edges, “I enjoy applying newly acquired knowledge.”

Lena’s fingers barely push on Kara, but it’s enough to cause her to draw back. Lena turns and pulls Kara’s arm over her waist snuggling her back into Kara’s front. The words are a bit hard to make out through the yawn, “I’m looking forward to future opportunities where you do so.”

Kara considers reaching down to grab the sheet before deciding instead to just hold on to and warm her very relaxed girlfriend. She pulls Lena tightly to her and within minutes the only sound in the room is steady, content breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t think I’d write something like this but it's the only idea that has stuck in the past few months so decided to complete and see if it brings movement on other pieces.


End file.
